The invention strives to be a simple but effective sports goal that is easy to set up, lightweight, easy to carry that can me solidly anchored to the ground.
The invention relates to a collapsible sports goal. The goal consists of a triangular base-frame made from textile straps with corner-pieces that make contact with the ground surface. A bent pole and a straight pole are fitted in the corner-pieces. The corner-pieces contain 2 holes, one to fit the poles and one to fit the pegs to anchor the structure in the ground. The bent pole and the straight pole are connected in the middle of the bent pole. The set of poles holds a net that is fixed to the bent pole via the means of a sleeve and drapes over the straight pole. The structure is entirely collapsible and can be taken apart completely; as such it is very easy to set up and take apart.
A likewise shaped goal is known under U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,213. This goal has a spring contraption that makes the construction a lot more complicated and less portable. The straight back-pole used in the invention presented in this application is connected to the bent pole in the middle of this bent pole and as such makes the structure less complicated and easier to set up and carry. Also the use of peg holes and pegs for anchoring renders the invention immobile when constructed.
Under U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,433,433 and D384,382 similarly shaped goals are presented. These goal have a wire constructions that function as the frameworks of the goals. At first glance the goals seem similar to the presented invention, but the capability to collapse fully, the use of a straight back pole connecting to the bent pole and the use of a triangularly shaped textile frame make the presented invention a completely different one. Only the arched front and the use of a net are similar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,040 shows a foldable goal. This goal is easy to set up and easy to carry. The use of completely different materials and the different shape and system of collapsibility make this goal to be a completely different one than the presented invention. Both goals are portable and foldable, but use different ways of achieving portability and collapsibility.
Another portable goal can be found under U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,733. This goal uses a similar back pole structure to add strength to the design. The use of a triangular shaped textile frame and the use of a bent pole that is connected to the straight back pole make the presented invention of a significantly different design.
Other portable goals can be found under U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,681,231, 5,842,939, 5,857,928, 5,566,952, 5,580,064, 5,665,693, 6,165,085, 5,951,415, 5,902,195, 5,857,928, 5,830,089, 5,651,551, and Des. 368,290. These goals all claim to be portable sports goals, but the capability to collapse fully, the use of a straight back pole connecting to the bent pole and the use of a triangularly shaped textile frame make the presented invention significantly different from said goals.